The Dragon Swordsman
by dragan125
Summary: In a world much like our own but filled with the creatures of our legends and myths a dark evil is making a comeback. It's up to a warrior with a past shrouded in mystery and a girl who lived in the woods her whole life to stop this great evil.They must travel the whole world to round up the descendants of the ones who originally sealed the great evil.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Star woke up to the sound of clashing swords somewhere out in the forest. She thought that was strange because no one lived out in the woods besides her and even then people were afraid of her. They were afraid because she was a dragonet. She was born the daughter of a human mother and a dragon father. After about 10 minutes she got up and headed for the door.

She was 5'6" with long silvery hair. She had eyes that were a deep beautiful amber color. Her white feathered wings were large enough to wrap around herself and another. Her tail was sleek and slender like her. Her skin was smooth and seemed to glow. The armor she had was grand and regal in appearance as if it were for a knight of a large kingdom.

By the time she'd reached the door her pet had already noticed. His name was Zephyr because he moved like the wind. Zephyr was a large pure white kyuubi with red eyes. He had nine long tails each holding a strange blue fire at the end that never burned anything unless he wished it to.

"You noticed too huh, Zephyr?" She asked the kyuubi, who nodded in reply. "I'm gonna go and check it out."

Zephyr shook his head and walked next to her and she could tell he wanted to come with her.

"Okay Zephyr. Let's go."

They tore through the forest and stopped at the edge of a large clearing where the noise was coming from. In the clearing were two dragonutes. They were fighting with what looked like katanas. The one on the right was smaller than the one on the left.

The one on the right had short silvery hair like hers. He was in red armor that was just as grand and regal as hers as well. His wings were also like hers except his were jet black. There was a strange silver tint around him. One thing was strange about the sword he was using, he was holding it backwards. She noticed a large cut on his left arm.

The one on the left had jet black hair. His wings were damaged and were like normal dragons. He was several feet taller than the other. His armor was midnight black and at his side were two sword scabbards. He wasn't cut but there was blood coming out of his mouth.

The one on the left said "Ha ha ha ha! You can't expect to beat me with THAT kind of sword! Even you, Silver one of the greatest swordsmen can't kill with that weapon!"

The one on the right, Silver said "I don't plan to kill. I've sworn an oath to never kill another living being. You will never make me break that oath, Kraz."

"Then I'll finish you right here and now you insolent little punk!" and with that Kraz charged Silver with both blades crossed to form an X and went for the kill.

What happened next was something Star couldn't believe. At the last second Silver moved with such speed she couldn't see him and was behind Kraz. Kraz didn't notice and his attack went straight into a tree, cutting it like a hot knife through butter.

"Your rage blinds you, Kraz. This ends now." With that he charged Kraz and used the dull edge of his sword to send Kraz flying. "Ryūshosen!" then he jumped higher than he knocked Kraz. "Ryūtsuisen!" Then he slammed the dull edge down on Kraz' head and sent him hurling into the ground.

Despite that Kraz was still able to get up but his face was covered in blood. "You'll pay for that you little punk!" and he charged the same way as before.

"Doryūsen!" with that he cleaved the blade upward on the ground and rocks shot at Kraz, knocking him backward and rendering him unconscious.

"Wow." Said a stunned Star. "I've never seen a swordsman move that fast or use techniques like that." Only then did she realize that she'd spoken out loud.

"Come out from your hiding place. I know you're there. I will not hurt you." And to prove his point he sheathed his sword.

Star stepped out into the clearing with Zephyr at her side, with a look of shock still plastered on her face. "Wh-who are you?" she managed to ask.

He looked her in the eyes and she realized that his eyes matched his hair and name. They were startling silver. "My name is Silver Akihiko. I'm a swordsman as you can see. And I see you're a dragonet."

"Y-yes I am," She managed to say. She was hoping her face wasn't as red as it felt. "and I'm Stardust Akemi, but I prefer to be called Star."

He smiled at her and suddenly grabbed his bleeding arm in pain and fell to his knees. She ran over to him and looked at his wound. It was deeper and worse than she thought. "I'll fix this Silver. Just hold still." With that she started licking the wound and it began to close up and after a few minutes it was just a large scar on his arm.

"Thank you, Star. I should be going now. I never stay in one place for long." With that he got up to leave.

She grabbed his arm to stop him. "Oh no you don't, you're coming with me to explain what was going on there!"

"Very well then," he said with a sigh but she could tell he was actually happy. "I'll come with you and explain."

"Ok then, follow me" with that she led him back to her house not letting go of his arm but her hand moved down to his. "And you better tell the truth."

"I can assure you Star I will tell only the truth."

"Good. Because if you don't you're lunch for Zephyr." As if to prove her point Zephyr growled and showed off his many sharp and dangerous teeth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After a few hours of explaining, Star finally understood what had happened back in the clearing. "Ah. I see." She said. "So that guy has a bone to pick with you because you stopped him from taking over a trade village."

"Yes. I broke his arm so I thought he wouldn't be able to wield a sword again but I guess I was wrong." Said Silver.

"So now he's out for revenge, and won't stop till he makes you pay for that." She guessed. "Well until then you're free to hang around here till he gives up."

"I wouldn't want to be a burden on you, Star."

"Nonsense. Besides it would be good to have some more company. Zephyr isn't exactly easy to have a conversation with."

"Okay then, Star. If you insist." He said with a small smile. "I'll help in any way I can to pull my weight."

Star smiled at that, "That's good to know. Well I guess we should get some sleep, it's already past midnight. You can sleep on the couch if you want."

He yawned loudly showing his own tiredness. "Okay Star. Goodnight." With that he climbed onto the couch and fell asleep before she even left the room.

The next morning when he woke up he got his first good look at the inside of Star's home. It was decorated the way any normal log cabin in the woods would be. It had a large fireplace with ashes in it from the last fire. There were shelves with plants and spices that Star had probably found in the forest. There was a table big enough for 2 or 3 people to sit at and eat while being in front of the fire place. There were two other doors in the house other than the one that led outside. He figured one led to Star's room, but wasn't sure where the other door led.

A few minutes later Star came out of her room in a lunar gray shirt and plain white pants and gave him a happy smile, "Morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah I did," he answered. "It looks like being in a fight that could get you killed really takes a lot out of you."

"Okay. Can you go get some water from the spring behind the house so I can make breakfast?"

"Sure." He grabbed the bucket that held water and went out to get the water.

Star smiled over at Zephyr who had been awake long before Silver had. "You seem to think he can be trusted if you haven't growled at him at all."

Just then Zephyr did something Star had never expected to happen. "You are right my friend. I believe Silver can be trusted. I think he trusts you as well to have left his sword away from him last night."

"Wh-wh-wh-what?" she yelled. "You can talk?"

"Yes quite well actually. Now can you please lower your voice before Silver thinks something happened to you?" he answered.

She managed to get her volume under control, "How long have you been able to talk, Zephyr?"

"Since I was born. I just thought it might scare you a little to know that when you first found me so I kept it a secret till something like this happened."

"I-I see. Well thank you for finally telling me. I guess I should let Silver know you can talk too."

"Very well."

A few minutes later Silver came back into the cabin with the water. "I heard what happened outside." He turned his gaze over to Zephyr, "I thought there was something special about you. So you CAN talk."

"Yes I can. I'm impressed your powers of observation are great enough to detect a secret I've kept for many years. You truly are who I thought you were."

"Wait, Silver you knew Zephyr could talk just from knowing him a few minutes when I've known him for years? And what does he mean by who he thought you were. Who ARE you?" asked Star with a confused look on her face.

Silver sighed "Well I guess this would have come up eventually. A few years ago I was an assassin in the wars that nearly destroyed our country."

"You were an assassin? You killed people without a single ounce of guilt or regret?"

"Yes. And I regret doing so. That's why I threw away my sword and I've vowed never to kill another living being as long as I live." Explained Silver. "Now I travel around trying to somehow atone for all the lives I've taken."

Hearing all this, Star was in such a state of shock she couldn't process it all. So she did what anyone would expect and fainted. She would have hit the table had Silver not caught her. "I expected this to happen. No one would be able to take in all that without something happening."

"I agree with you," said Zephyr. "though I expected her to start shouting and asking a lot of questions that would take forever to answer."

Silver couldn't help but laugh at that, "Yeah. But maybe I should lay her down. Can you tell me which door leads to her room?"

Zephyr pointed to the door on the left, "That's her room right there. Just make sure you don't move anything because she gets pretty angry if you touch something of hers."

"Ok thanks, Zephyr." To make it easier to carry her he picked her up bridal style and carried her into her room. Star's room was decorated like a teenage girl's but without the posters of movie stars or famous rock stars. The walls weren't colored, just plain wood; there were several dressers and a big vanity mirror on the far right wall. There was a large bed that appeared to be a queen size in the far left corner. When he set her on her bed he realized somehow she had wrapped her arms around his neck and she had an iron grip. He was stuck like this until she woke up, so he adjusted himself so she could sleep more comfortably. Before he realized it he fell asleep like that.

A few hours later Star woke up and was shocked by what she saw. She was in Silver's arms and he was asleep. The next thing she noticed was that her face was an inch away from his. She noticed Zephyr was in the room as well, looking at the two of them. "W-w-what are you doing in here Zephyr?" she asked in a whisper.

"Just enjoying the view of two dragons that make a cute couple." Answered Zephyr, making Star blush a deep red. "Well? Kiss him and wake him up."

"W-w-what?" asked Star in a louder voice. Somehow Silver didn't wake up. After a few minutes she calmed down. "So you really think Silver and I make a cute couple?"

"Yes. Cutest couple I've ever seen. So go on, kiss him, and make it official so you can't lose him."

Despite that she was embarrassed, Star kissed Silver right on the lips. The second she kissed him, she felt him kiss back and she knew he just woke up. Now a kiss between a dragonute and a dragonet is a serious thing for one reason: when they kiss, they become mates for life. And now Star and Silver had become mates and would be together the rest of their otherwise endless lives.

A few minutes later Silver pulled out of the kiss, and had a smile that showed he couldn't be any happier. "So I guess we're mates now huh Star?"

"Yeah," answered Star. "And I couldn't be any happier." To prove her point she pulled herself closer and kissed him again, this time pouring all her emotion into it and naturally Silver responded by doing the same.

After another several minutes they ended the kiss and said in unison: "I love you." Then they held each other as close as they could and wrapped their wings around each other.

"Ah young love," said Zephyr as he headed towards the door. "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone now. Oh and congratulations."

The two of them didn't even hear Zephyr. They we're already deep in thought of what the future held for them and their new mate. They didn't even care that they hadn't known each other very long, they just knew that they loved each other and didn't want to let go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It had been a day since Star and Silver had become mates and they were taking a walk through the forest so Zephyr could get a little exercise. So far Zephyr had been chasing every animal that was smaller than him.

"Man! I haven't felt this good in years!" shouted Zephyr at the top of his lungs.

"Don't run too far Zephyr!" shouted Star. "We need to get back to the house before sunset!"

"I know I know! I'm just having a little fun!" replied Zephyr as he tore after a weasel.

Star let out a sigh. "Sometimes I wonder just how old he is. He acts like a kid when he gets to run around the forest yet he's older than we are."

"He just wants to have a little fun Star. You're acting like his mother." Said Silver. "Just relax and let him enjoy himself."

"I guess you're right. Maybe I should just let him have his fun and –"Star didn't get to finish her thought because just then she saw someone she hadn't seen since she was a little kid. She saw her old friend Haven.

"Haven!" exclaimed Star as she ran up and tackle hugged her childhood friend, causing Haven to look both shocked and happy to see her old friend.

"Star?" asked Haven. "Ow ow. You're crushing me, Star." Silver had to pry Star off of Haven before she crushed her.

"Wow Star," said Haven as she rubbed her side. "You're as strong as ever."

"Sorry." Apologized Star. She was about to ask how Haven had been when she remembered she hadn't introduced Silver yet. "Oh yeah. Haven this is my mate, Silver. Silver this is Haven. She's my best friend from when I was a little kid.

"Hi." Said Silver with a friendly smile. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Haven had white feathered wings like Star's only hers were a little shorter. She had golden brown hair that went halfway down her back. She had deep brown eyes and elf-like ears. She looked about five feet tall and was about 12 years old in appearance. She gave off an aura that only earth dragons had. She also wore a plain white shirt and earthen brown pants. She started looking around as if she were trying to find something. "Oh where did Anna run off too?"

"Who's Anna?" asked a confused Star.

"Oh that's right. You don't know about Anna. Anna is my pet fox. She just grew out of being a pup so she's a little too curious." Explained Haven.

"We can help you find her Haven." Offered Star. "Hey where did Silver go?"

"Right here." Answered Silver who seemed to have popped out of nowhere. He was holding a squirming white animal about as big as a pup. "I believe this belongs to you" he said handing the animal to Haven.

"Anna!" said a relieved Haven. "Don't go running off on your own like that again. You scared me." Anna gave a whimper in apology. "Ok good to know you understand."

"You can understand her?" asked Star.

"Star, earth dragons can understand any animal. They have a stronger connection to nature than we do." Explained Silver.

"Silver's right." Said Haven. "Though it's a little harder with newborn animals but it gets easier as they get older."

"Silver how do you know so much?" asked Star.

"When you've traveled around as much as I have you tend to learn a few things and meet a few people." Explained Silver. "I've met a dragon of every race and befriended quite a few of them."

"Wow. You really need to tell me more about your past Silver." Said Star. "I don't want to end up surprised every time I learn something new about you."

"Star people keep things about their past secret for a reason," said Haven. "If he wants to tell you he will. But don't pester him about it."

Star let out a defeated sigh, "Fine. So how have you been these last few years Haven? Other than getting Anna." Haven started telling Star all about what's happened since they last saw each other. Pretty soon they walked off talking and left Silver alone. He didn't want to follow because that was between them. Besides, Silver had a feeling something was going on, something that would result in a _very _big problem.

With a leap he catapulted over the trees and spread his majestic wings. He flew towards where the uneasy feeling was strongest, Mount Abaddon. That was the place where the greatest evil ever known was sealed for all eternity.

Millions of years ago a great war raged on and nearly destroyed the planet. On one side were the dragons of fire, water, earth, wind, light, sun, and moon. On the other side were the dragons of dark, storm, ice, thunder, and death. Each side was led by a Dragon God. The side of light was led by Davilteau, while the side of dark was led by Gneicht. The two sides fought ferociously in an almost never ending conflict. The dragons of light were starting to lose until their leader found a way to end the conflict once and for all. They rendered the other dragons immobile by using the power the sun and moon dragons gain during the equinox, when night and day are perfectly balanced. They created a star seal around Gneicht and sealed his power away within Mount Abbadon forever.

All dragons who were descendants of the warriors who fought in the war knew this story. Silver was one of them and he wanted to keep Star out of it. He reached Mount Abbadon quickly and flew into a hidden cavern. The cavern led to the deepest part of the mountain, the Pit of Destruction. At the bottom of the pit lay the seal that had held Gneicht prisoner since the Great War. Silver descended to the very edge of the seal, knowing that if he touched it he would be sealed as well.

A feeling of dread washed over him when he saw the seal. It was beginning to weaken. The powers of fire, water, earth, and wind were drained. The other powers weren't doing so well either.

"This isn't good. If the seal breaks Gneicht will escape his prison. If that happens we'll have a full fledged war on our hands. I've got to warn the other races, which means I'll need to tell Star." Thought Silver. He quickly got out of there because his own power was weakening from being so close to the seal. He heard Star and Haven calling out trying to find him. He landed in front of them.

"There you are!" exclaimed Star. "We've been looking all over for you," only then did she see the look of dread on Silver's face. "What's going on Silver? Did something happen?"

"You know the legendary battle between Davilteau and Gneicht that happened millions of years ago?" asked Silver.

"Yeah. Everyone does. The moon dragons were on the side of Davilteau, our species."

"Well Star…I'm a direct descendant of the Great Moon Dragon that served under Davilteau." Explained Silver. "My ancestor was Luna. There's a prophecy about the future that deals with the descendants of each dragon."

Silver's eyes became half shut and a strange aura appeared around him. His voice became dark and full of power, as if another person was speaking through him. "_When the power of the seal is gone, the beast will escape from Abaddon. Each new dragon must stand and fight, and vanquish the evil in the darkness of the night."_

"T-that's creepy," said Haven. "Why is he talking like that Star?"

"Moon dragons are dragons of prophecy. The moon shows the next day with the light it gets from the sun. So moon dragons are not only more powerful at night when the moon shines but we see the future as well," explained Star. "The prophecy Silver recited is the one given to the original great dragons after they sealed Gneicht. Luna predicted he would escape in the future but didn't know when. So when the seal weakens, it's the duty of the current descendant of the moon dragon race to unite all the races of dragons and fight Gneicht once more."

"Star is right," said Silver. "So now we need to travel and find the other six dragons. Haven I hate to ask this but can you look after Zephyr for us while we're gone?"

"Of course. I'll help in any way I can." Answered Haven. "But where are you heading to first? The dragons dispersed after the battle ended. No one knows where they went."

"I know," answered Silver. "It's foggy but the first is in the land of eternal flames, in the city of Brenton. That's where Pyron's descendant is."

Star did a quick mental check on what she knew about the world, "So Brenton is at least a week's travel even by flight," explained Star. "So we should get going before it gets too dark to travel."

"You're right Star. Let's get going. And thanks for watching Zephyr for us Haven."The two dragons took off into the sky heading west towards Brenton. The two would face many challenges in their mission to unite the seven descendants of the dragons.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Silver and Star had been traveling for nearly a week. They had already passed into the land of eternal flames and were staying in a small town, which was roughly a day's walk from Brenton. The town wasn't much, just many small buildings made from clay. The largest being a temple to Pyron. The hotel they we're staying in for the night was rather small but it had its perks. The food served there was like a homemade meal, delicious and filling. There was also a small hot spring behind the building.

Silver was just stepping into the hot spring to relax. When he was completely in the water he let out a sigh of relief. "Hot springs work wonders on sore muscles. I hate having to sleep on the hard ground." Silver took a deep breath and went under completely. He saw someone coming into the hot spring but he couldn't tell who because the water distorted his vision. When he came back up for air he was shocked to see the person was Star, wrapped up in just a towel. "H-huh? Star, what are you doing in here?"

Star smiled at her mate, "It's mixed bathing Silver. Come on don't tell me your embarrassed to be in the same hot spring with your mate? You're going to have to get used to this. We're mates so this is going to be a common thing." Explained Star. She walked over to Silver and cuddled up close to him. His embarrassment slowly faded away as he got used to it. He wrapped an arm around Star to hold her close.

"You're right. It's kind of dumb for me to be embarrassed about being like this with the one I love," said Silver. "So how do you feel after being away from home for so long?"

"Truth be told, I miss my home and Zephyr as well. But at least I'm here with you. You make me feel safe in unknown places." Answered Star.

Silver smiled and held Star closer. "That's good to know, Star." He pulled Star even closer and kissed her deeply. They soon became lost in the kiss. Each wanting to let the other know how they felt about the other. They became so lost in the kiss that they didn't notice that someone had gotten into the hot spring. They kept kissing till a loud cough snapped them out their deep kiss. They broke their kiss looking about as red a molten hot fire.

"You two should really go back to your room if you're going to do that," said the new man. He had black hair and wings that were like any other dragons. They were long and skin webbed between each bone in them. He had a stern look to his face that is typical to fire dragons. A large scar traced its way down his right eye that could have been either a sword slash or a claw mark from another dragon. He had a muscular shape that showed he was trained to fight and many scars showed signifying that he had been in many battles. His tail was under the water but it was scarred as well. This man was clearly a veteran from many battles and wars. There was a strange reddish tint around him, which was not a normal thing.

Silver tensed. This man made him feel on edge, as if he were about to attack them. "Who are you?"

"My name is Kai. I know why you have come to this land, moon dragon. You come searching for the direct descendant of Pyron," answered Kai. "My lord has sent me to find you. He knows you want him to join your cause."

"How does he know this?" asked Star.

"That is none of your concern," scolded Kai. "He sent me to tell you that he will join only if you can beat him in combat. But I must warn you, no one has bested him in battle ever."

"I accept his challenge," declared Silver. "I have yet to lose a fight myself. If he is as strong as you say he is then this will be a great battle."

"Very well. We will leave tomorrow. So rest now and be prepared to leave early." Kai got out leaving and Star stuck her tongue out angrily at him.

"I don't like that guy Silver," said Star. "Something about him just makes me on edge."

"It's because he is the father of the current descendant. The red tint he has around him causes those near to feel on edge, as if he'll attack them," explained Silver. "He's right. We should get ready to go for tomorrow," Silver started to get up but Star held him in place.

"Come on, it's my first time in a hot spring. Let's stay in a little longer," said Star. She started using big pleading eyes that were impossible to say no to. He sat back down and Star hugged him tight and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Silver."

"No problem. Besides a lot of tense muscles are finally loosening up. Plus I can relax here with you." Silver put his arm around her again to hold her close to him. The two sat together in silence for awhile, enjoying the hot springs. After awhile they decided to get out and head back to their room. The two fell asleep with Star using Silver's chest as a pillow.

The next morning they met Kai out front. It was so early the sun was barely starting to rise. The three took off into the sky, Kai leading them. Below them the entire landscape was nothing that matched the name. Lush green forests grew in abundance and animals of all kinds could be seen. A river cut through the center of the forest and emptied into a small lake. Soon they could see the city of Brenton. It was massive. The many buildings towered above everyone. In the back of the city a large palace raised twice the height of the other buildings.

The group descended in front of a large red obelisk with markings at the base.

_"The castle of Pyron, the warrior of fire. All who are descended from him live within these walls. They are the masters of the Feral Fire style, masters of close combat, lord of the flames. The greatest warriors born in millennia." _Silver translated for Star who had never learned the draconic language.

"Are fire dragons really that strong?" asked Star.

"Some are. Like the fire descendants. The others can be beaten if you use water." Explained Silver.

"Oh."

"Ok Kai lead us in. I'm ready to fight your son." Kai led them through a maze of hallways up to the top of the castle. When they reached to top floor they were met by large doors emblazoned with roaring fires. Kai pushed them open with ease. Beyond them was a large room that looked like it was built for battle. Hardwood floors gleamed in firelight. In the back of the room sat a man that was possibly as old as Silver. He looked exactly like Kai so that lead him to believe that this guy was Kai's son. The two were exactly alike except he didn't have as many scars as his father.

The young man stood, spreading his wings. "Welcome to my castle, moon descendant. So I believe you have accepted my challenge?" he asked.

"I accept. But first I believe its common courtesy to introduce yourself before you fight someone." Answered Silver.

"Ah, yes I forgot. My name is Ragnar Flarius."

"I am Silver. Now let's begin." The two took on their fighting stances. Silver wasn't using his sword to make the fight even. This would be a battle of martial arts. The two waited for the other to make the first move. Apparently Ragnar was impatient because he charged first. His fist burst into flames, aimed right at Silver's head. He dodged and delivered a blow to Ragnar's ribs.

"Heh. Looks like I'm going to have to get serious." The two became locked in combat again. Each using master level techniques and never letting the other get at an opening. Each time he struck, Ragnar's attacks blazed with fire. The two continued to match blow for blow. The two were equal in strength but soon the battle would have to come to an end.

"I think it's time we went all out don't you think Silver?" asked Ragnar.

"Heh. You're right. Let's go all out and release our true strength," answered Silver. He threw his arms back and roared, "LUNAR RELEASE!"

Ragnar made the same motion but yelled, "PYRO RELEASE!". The two of them began to grow in size, each becoming more dragon than human. Their faces changed into maws filled with teeth as sharp as daggers. Their hands turned into large claws. They became more muscled and more ferocious. Soon two large dragons were standing in front of Star who was wide eyed with shock. The two of them were several times their normal size and the aura they gave off was immense. They started fighting again and each blow shook the foundation of the building. Ragnar struck with what looked like his most powerful technique and Silver dodged it with ease then struck Ragnar in the stomach and kneed him in the chin. He crumpled to the ground, shrinking back to his original size.

"Match over!" shouted Kai. He walked over to his son and checked his injuries. Many large bruises and several cuts, one being on the opposite side of his father's scar, down his left eye. Silver walked over back in his regular form.

"That was an incredible battle Silver," admitted Ragnar. "I would be honored to join the cause of one as strong as you," he kneeled and saluted with his right arm across his chest. "I pledge to serve your cause and protect the world from Gneicht." A silver full moon tattoo shimmered into existence on the back of his right hand.

"Why did that moon appear on his hand?" asked a confused Star.

"That happens when one pledges themselves to serve another. Although the tattoo is different depending on the race of who you pledge yourself to," explained Silver. "In this case, a tattoo of the full moon."

"Oh. Hey how come I don't have a tattoo then?"

"Because you and I started this cause. So those who pledge themselves to the cause serve us both."

Hearing this Ragnar couldn't help but laugh. "This'll be the first time I think anyone ever heard of a dragon serving a woman. This may be a strange union but I'm already part of it. Besides can't have Gneicht destroying our world now can we?"

"That's right," answered Silver. "Now we need to plan our next course of action. We don't know where the next descendant is."

"I believe I can help with that," said Kai. "The next descendant is in the land of blistering winds. You won't be able to fly there because of how powerful the winds are on the other side of the mountain."

"So we're going there next?" asked Star

"Yes, but I invite you all to stay the night before you head out. We will give you enough supplies to last the journey to Yama Village," offered Kai. "Besides I must talk with my son and help him prepare. He has never left this land," Ragnar groaned in annoyance at his father. "I'll show you to your room for the night."

"Thank you for your generosity," Replied the moon dragon couple. Kai smiled and led them out of the room and down a vast hallway. There were countless rooms that were exactly alike. They eventually reached a room with doors twice the size of the others. On the doors was a crescent moon.

"This is where the moon descendants would stay during business with the fire dragons," explained Kai. He pushed open the large doors with ease. The room had a large bed in the back placed under a window that showed the beautiful full moon. "And you are welcomed to stay here for-"he was cut off by Star who ran and jumped onto the bed.

"Finally! A real bed again!" she shouted in joy. Kai gave Silver a look that said _why did you pick her as your mate?_ Silver glared at him and Kai held his hands up in defense and left the room closing the doors behind him. Star was smiling like a child enjoying getting to sleep in a real bed again after all their traveling.

Silver laughed, "Star you act like such a child sometimes."

"I do not!" shouted Star throwing a pillow at Silver who dodged it. She groaned and continued to throw more pillows at him. He kept dodging until one hit him square in the face. He pulled the off only to have his face covered by Star who kissed him quickly, smiling happily.

"And that's how you acting like a kid sometimes is a good thing," explained Silver. "You never stay mad at me for long."

"Yeah you're right." Star let out an exasperated yawn. "I'm tired. Let's go to bed." Silver picked Star up bridal style, which she always enjoyed, and used his tail to put the pillows back on the bed. He walked over and set her down and crawled in next to her, pulling the covers up and wrapping an arm around her. The two mates soon fell asleep in the large bed, the moon shining its light down on them.

Meanwhile back in the room where Silver and Ragnar had fought, Kai was training his son and teaching him the final secrets of the Feral Fire Style. Kai jumped into the air and descended into a drop kick, his leg engulfed in flames. Ragnar caught the kick with his bare hands but suddenly received a slam to the ribs from his father's tail, a sickening crack filling the room. Ragnar dropped to his knees clutching his side in pain.

"Son you will need to use these techniques to help Silver and his cause to defeat Gneicht and protect the world. Now stand and prepare yourself." Ragnar did as he was told, rising unsteadily to his feet. Kai's right fist burst into flames, but instead of charging to punch he slashed his hand over the flames, sending the fire at Ragnar like projectiles. He managed to block several of them, but the rest hit their mark leaving several burn marks on his arms and torso.

By midnight their training had ended and Kai sent Ragnar to rest so his wounds could heal. Being a dragon his recuperative abilities were ten times faster than humans. A serious wound would be healed with a single night's sleep. Ragnar had learned the final secrets and was ready to fight any enemy that dared stand in his way.

The next day they were all ready to go. Ragnar's father and the whole fire dragon army had come to see their leader's son and his companions off on their journey. Kai had given them better traveling clothes, a cloak for when it rained to keep them dry, thicker clothes for the windy valleys, boots for hiking in rough terrain, plenty of food and water to survive the trip, and enough money in case they needed to restock or rest at an inn. He had also taught them how to change their human feet into dragon talons so they could climb easier and to hide their wings and tails to pass as humans in places where dragons weren't welcomed. Rangar was dressed the same as Star and Silver, only he was wearing a fire red bandanna showing he was a proud warrior.

"I wish you safe luck on your journey," said Kai. "You have the support of the fire dragons in your fight against Gneicht." The entire army of fire dragons and Kai saluted them with their right arm crossed in front of their chest. Hundreds of full moon tattoos shimmered onto the backs of their right hands.

"Thank you for your support, Kai," replied Silver. With that the group turned to leave and headed off towards Yama Village, and the descendant of Yamanu, the great wind dragon. "Let's go guys. We have a wind dragon to find."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Silver, Star, and Ragnar had left Brenton only hours ago. They were hiking through the dense forests of the land of fire. Being as tall as they were Silver and Ragnar had to duck under low hanging branches while Star was able to easily walk under them. The plants were getting thicker the deeper they traveled into the forests. Since Ragnar had never left the palace he didn't know his way around. So they relied on the powers of sight that Star and Silver possessed to show them the right way. So far the power had proved correct; they could see the mountains that separated the two countries.

By late afternoon they reached the mountains. Star and Ragnar stared at it in awe. Star had climbed mountains before but only the one that was near her cabin. She had never seen a mountain this big though, it was twice the size of the one back home. Ragnar stared at the mountain wide eyed.

"We better get climbing," Silver said. He removed his boots and his feet changed into dragon talons. The others followed his example and did the same. They began to scale the mountain, simply walking upward while clinging to the rock with their talons. The higher they ascended the colder and harder the wind blew. The group was grateful for the clothes Ragnar's father had given them.

"My dad may be a cold brutal warrior," Ragnar said. "But he sure knows how to prepare for a long journey. If he hadn't given us these clothes we would be freezing right now!"

"You're right Ragnar," agreed Star. "The clothes Silver and I had wouldn't have been warm enough for this climb." The two of them had started up a conversation while Silver continued to lead the group. To make sure no one got lost they had tied a rope to each other's waist, starting at Silver's and ending at Ragnar's. Silver looked out at the sky, the sun was starting to set. He scanned the area until he found a cave large enough for them to stay in for the night.

"Guys," Silver called. "We're going to have to make camp for the night." He pointed over towards the cave. "There's a cave over there we can spend the night in." They nodded and all headed over towards the cave. Within minutes Ragnar had a fire going by putting his tail in the middle of the cave and making it blaze with fire. Star cuddled against Silver, wrapping her tail around his and falling asleep against him. Silver wrapped his arms around her and soon fell asleep as well, smiling happily.

Ragnar smiled at the two then stared out at the sky. He began to wonder when he would find his destined mate. _I hope I find her soon._ Thought Ragnar. _It's getting annoying seeing the two of them like that._ He raised his head to the sky and muttered a prayer to Davliteau. _Please let me find my destined mate while on this journey. I just want to know happiness like Star and Silver do. Please. _He fell asleep soon, the fire on his tail still blazing brightly. During his sleep he dreamt about his future mate.

She was a beautiful dragonet. Long black hair that flowed with each graceful movement. Deep sea green eyes shined with happiness. She was about a head shorter than Ragnar, making her as tall as Silver. Her wings we're the part that caught his attention the most. They were like a crane's, long, graceful, and beautiful. She was dressed in traditional female martial arts clothes. A full body dress that allowed her arms and legs easy movement. Her tail was long and slender, flowing with her movements easily. She danced around, holding two folding fans that held scenes of beauty on them. With each flick of her wrists the fans sent of a fresh breeze of air at him. When she ended her dance and walked over to him and was about to kiss him, he awoke. Star was shaking him.

"Finally," she huffed. "We've been waiting for you to wake up for forever."

"S-sorry." Ragnar muttered. "I just had a weird dream, that's all."

"Tell us about it." Said Silver. Ragnar explained his dream to them. About the dragonet that danced with the folding fans. Silver just nodded encouraging him to continue. Star on the other hand was looking like she had just eaten a barrel full of sugar. She was bouncing excitedly at the idea of her new friend finding his mate. "Well Ragnar, judging by your description of her," Silver began. "I'd say that was Tami. She's the younger twin of the two current descendants of Yamanu. Her brother is Jack. They specialize in fighting with folding fans. If you think she is your mate then you will need to get her brother's blessing first. He is very protective of her."

"Okay." Ragnar said with bravery, puffing out his chest. He stood up and shouldered his pack. "Let's go. I've got a mate to find." The couple smiled and followed him down the mountain. Instead of the wind slowing down, it picked up greatly. Despite this, Ragnar continued to descend at a quick pace, practically dragging his friends behind him.

Soon they reached the base of the mountain and spotted a village nestled in a small valley. "Behold," Silver pointed to the village. "The great village of Yama."

"It's bigger than I thought." Star replied. Ragnar nodded in agreement.

"So where do the twin descendants live?" asked Ragnar.

Silver pointed to the largest building in the village. A large two story building made from stone with a green roof. On the second story the kanji for wind was carved into the rock so large it could be seen from where they stood. "That building right there."

Ragnar couldn't hold in his excitement any longer. He slashed the rope and bolted down toward the village. In an instant Star and Silver came to an understanding and bolted after him. By the time they caught up he was already at the gates, yelling up at the sentry to let him in, when the sentry saw Silver he nodded and opened the gate.

"How come when I asked him to open the gate he didn't, but when you show up he opens it immediately?" Ragnar asked pointing at Silver.

"I'm well known around here. Now let's go, I want to see how the twins have grown up." Answered Silver. He led them down the streets to the large building. The villagers all smiled at him, obviously happy that Silver had returned. When they reached the building they were let in immediately. The second the door closed they heard feet running down the stairs. The girl from Ragnar's dream was the one running. The second she saw Silver she jumped at him and hugged him like he was a very missed family member.

"Big Brother Silver!" She shouted. She stopped hugging him for a minute to yell up the stairs. "Jack! Silver is back, and he brought new friends!" Soon a boy that looked almost exactly like Tami only with short spiky hair, a red headband tied around his head, and wings like that of an eagles, showed up at the bottom of the stairs.

"It's good to finally see you again after all these years Silver." Jack said not even trying to hide his happiness. He noticed Tami clinging to Silver and tried to pry her off with little success. He then looked at Ragnar. "A little help here please?" He ran to Tami's other side and helped Jack pry her off. They all fell backwards and Tami landed on Ragnar. When they opened their eyes and realized their position they both blushed such a deep red Silver thought their heads would burst into flames.

"It's good to see you too Jack. You as well Tami." Silver replied smiling. These two were like family to him. "Oh, that's right. Jack, Tami. This is my mate Star" he motioned to her. "And the guy with the magma red face still holding Tami is Ragnar. He's the fire descendant."

"Ah," Jack sighed. He looked over at Ragnar and Tami and couldn't help but laugh. "You two look like your perfect for each other!" Laughing at them he pretty much earned a slap to the head from all four dragons in the room. "OW! Okay I'm sorry! I couldn't help but make fun of it."

"You better not laugh again brother. Or else." She was now sitting in Ragnar's lap. The 'or else' part seemed to scare Jack because he immediately got a caged animal look.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wanna bet?"

"Okay that's enough." Silver said in a serious tone. "No fighting you two. Now I need to talk with the two of you. It's VERY important."

The twins looked at each other and nodded, a silent agreement passing through them. They led the group to a large room. A table stood in the center. The twins sat at one end of the table and Silver and his friends sat at the other. Silver explained what was going on. The seal holding Gneicht prisoner weakening and his recruiting the descendants of the original dragons to defeat him once and for all. The twins looked at each other again and did what Ragnar had done. They pledged themselves to Silver's cause and the full moon tattoo's shimmered onto the backs of their right hands.

Suddenly screams filled the air. Silver and Ragnar ran to the door and burst outside. A storm was raging. Darkness had blanketed the entire village, thunder cracked, typhoon winds raged, sleet pounded the citizens and the buildings, and people were dropping in the streets. Jack, Tami, and Star were right behind them now. Jack looked furious while Tami and Star were completely shocked. Maniacal laughter roared in five part harmony. They all looked up to see five dragons standing on a dark storm cloud.

The one on the far left was obviously a girl. She had pitch black hair that matched her armor completely. Her wings were like that of the devil himself, long, leathery, and creepy. Her tail was long and ended in a strange trident shape. It glinted as if it were made of metal. Even though they couldn't see her eyes, they could feel them. Dark evil that bored into their very being. Her teeth were pointed as if she was in her released form, but she was in a completely human form. Her claws were as sharp as a dagger; dripping with what they all hoped wasn't blood. A broad sword strapped to her side. The aura around her was pure black that gave off a very malicious feel. The strange thing was she looked like a dark, evil version of Star.

The one on the immediate left was male. He had stormy gray hair and armor. His wings were the same as the girl on his right. His tail was larger than most dragons and ended in a strange hammer shape. His eyes felt dark and cold, just like the storm. Even through his armor they could tell his body had been shaped into a fighting machine, bulging muscles covering every inch of his body. A halberd was strapped to his back, the blade as black as night, sharp enough to kill in an instant. His claws were sharpened to a point. His face was a dragon's maw, a long snout, razor sharp teeth, and scaly skin. The aura around him was swirling around him like a storm cloud.

The one on the far right had icy blue hair, skin, and armor. His face was covered in cloth, like a ninja's. His wings were made of ice, shaped like demons wings. It looked as if he had no tail, but when they focused they could see ice vapor forming a tail shape behind him. His eyes were cold and unfeeling, just like ice. His hands were completely human, yet pale as snow. Frost was forming in the air around him, making it look like he was making it snow. His aura was so cold and menacing it made the temperature drop just by him being there.

The one on the immediate right had electric blonde hair that was spiked as if he had been zapped by lightning, which he probably had been. His wings were feathered and impossibly large. His tail was spiked all over, electricity sparking from them. His eyes were wide and excited, like he had just eaten his own body weight in sugar. The urge to fight practically radiated from him. His hands were human and electricity was arcing off his fingers. He had a bow on his back yet no sign of a quiver for arrows. His whole body seemed like one big lightning rod. The aura around him was sparking, making the dark storm cloud they stood on thunder.

The one in the middle was the most terrifying. His hair was pure silver, his armor blood red. His feathered black wings were terrifying. His eyes were a cruel silver, the area outside them was black as night. The power of death radiated from him, scarring all of them. His hands were human yet looked dangerously powerful. A large scythe was in his right hand, the blade was a menacing violet. It let out so much power Star's knees were buckling. The aura around him completely radiated death. The scariest thing of all, he looked _exactly_ like Silver, only a hundred times crueler. He smiled cruelly and looked straight at Silver.

"Hello, brother." He said looking right at Silver. Everyone gasped. His voice was like Silver's but his had a dark undertone, making him sound incredible menacing.

"S-silver," Star said weakly. "WH-what's he mean by 'brother'? You can't possibly be his brother."

Silver had a grave look on his face, when he spoke his voice had such a dark and serious tone it scarred Star and Tami. "I'm afraid he's right Star. _Marcus_" he said the name with such hate it scared Star, "Is my brother."

"You have a brother?!" shouted Jack and Tami in unison. "Why didn't you tell anyone?!"

Silver was about to answer when Marcus did it for him, "He never told anyone because he hates me. He hates the fact that his father wasn't able to stop _my_ father from having his way with our mother."

"You two don't have the same father?" Star asked confused

"No. _My_ father was a moon dragon, his" he pointed at Marcus, "was a death dragon."

"That's right. Now why don't you put down that child's sword and pick up your old sword? Let's duke it out for old time's sake,"

Silver had to resist the urge to attack him. Instead he looked at Jack who understood what the look meant. He ran inside, causing Marcus to laugh evilly.

"The great wind descendant is scared?" Marcus taunted. "I thought wind dragons were braver than that!" Ragnar had to hold Tami back from lunging at Marcus and to her possible death.

Jack returned with a long object wrapped in velvet cloth. He handed it to Silver who took it gingerly, as if it were explosives. He unwrapped the object to reveal a long sword with a crescent moon at the bottom of the handle. In the center of the hilt a beautiful purple stone shined like the full moon on a clear night. The blade shined with silver light. On the blade going down it was a single word written in dragonic:

Star and the others were shocked to see the sword. Star didn't know a single word in dragonic but even she knew the name of the sword made from the gem Luna gave to her first descendant. "Caliocerion," gasped. "I didn't think the sword still existed. I heard it was lost centuries ago,"

"That was a lie spread by the moon dragon of a thousand years ago. He pretended to lose the sword to get people to stop battling him for it," explained Marcus.

Silver glared up at his twin brother. His eyes becoming that of a killer. "Lunar Blade Slash," he slashed the blade through the air, a silver slash flying at Marcus.

Marcus easily blocked the attack with his scythe. On contact with the attack a word appeared on the blade: _, _"Good to see you're going to fight seriously brother," Marcus grinned evilly and jumped down from the cloud. He and Silver charged each other. When their blades clashed the entire ground shook with such force Star and Tami were knocked off their feet. Since Silver had a free hand he used it and jabbed Marcus in the jaw. The two jumped away from each other. Marcus rubbed his now bruising jaw.

Silver charged at Marcus with such speed he was practically invisible, "Running Slash!" Marcus barely managed to dodge but Silver and gave him a large cut on his left arm. Silver charged again but Marcus jumped above him. "Oh no you don't! Aerial Thrust!" Silver thrust his sword upwards so fast Marcus wasn't able to dodge. Silver cut each arm and leg a total of five times each. Marcus landed on his feet but wavered and fell to one knee. "Earth Shaker!" He slammed the blade down on the ground, a huge shockwave spreading in all directions. Marcus was launched off his feet. Ragnar and the others barely managed to keep their balance.

Marcus laughed maniacally, "So you've finally shown your true sword fighting powers! Now I'll show you mine!" He stood and slashed his scythe, a dark slash flying at Silver, "Reaper!" Silver blocked it easily only to end up with Marcus spinning toward him like a bullet, "Wolf Fang!"

Silver countered by dodging and slashed Marcus in a spin, "Sword Dance!" Marcus got a large deep cut on the front of his torso. Silver went in for the kill when suddenly the other four dragons from the dark storm cloud stopped him. The thunder, ice, and storm dragons locked his movements and held him in place. The dark dragonet walked over to Marcus and began to heal his wounds. When she finished she smiled up at him and he returned the smile.

"Oh that's right, I never introduced my comrades. That's Cray," he pointed at the storm dragon, "Tristan," the ice dragon, "Donarus," the thunder dragon. Then finally he smiled down at the dark dragonet and pulled her close to him, "And this beautiful creature is my mate, Lena."

"Oh, so you can actually love and be loved?" Silver mocked. Lena snarled at him, reaching for her sword.

Marcus calmed her and placed a hand on hers, "Calm down Lena. Silver isn't worth killing just yet. Besides Lord Gneicht needs him alive," she still glared at him so hard Silver started to feel weak. Marcus' warriors let Silver go and took off into the sky. "Farewell brother. But before I leave I have a gift for you," he raised his scythe, "Wind Slash!" he swiped his weapon and a visible slash of wind flew at Silver. Star and Ragnar jumped in front of Silver. Ragnar took the brunt of the attack and Star covered Silver's body as a protective shield. Marcus and Lena had vanished into thin air, the storm had stopped, and they realized that they had much more to worry about than Gneicht.

Silver's sword fell out of his hands, clanking against the stone ground. His eyes rolled up into his head and fell against Star. She caught him and everyone ran over. They ran into Jack and Tami's house and laid him out on the floor. When they removed his armor to check for wounds what they found shocked them. He had burn wounds, chunks of ice clung to him and large bruises from storm winds. Those three dragons had injured him when they stopped him from killing Marcus.

"Let's get to work healing Silver," Tami ordered. So they went to work. Ragnar broke the ice with a well placed punched. They used the ice to cool down the burns and to try and heal the bruises. The ice hadn't worked. Apparently this ice was meant to burn. So Star began to heal his wounds the way she had when they first met. Soon all of his wounds were taken care of. They moved Silver into a room Jack told them he had used when he took care of them.


End file.
